


Disco Drabble Depot

by DumplingWhisperer



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Praise Kink, Snippets, The Pale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumplingWhisperer/pseuds/DumplingWhisperer
Summary: Collection of Disco Elysium snippets of various persuasions. Tags and rating will be updated.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Pale Memories (HDB &  KK, Angst)

"Is something the matter, detective?" 

You snap your eyes up to Kim's face. He raises an eyebrow.

"No, no, I just– Nothing," you stammer. "Let's keep going. With this." You turn back to examining Klaasje's now deserted room and so does Kim. But you keep watching him out of the corner of your eye. He seems normal when you look at him – well, bruised and exhausted, but solid and alive. You don't even know what you just saw.

Kim turns to the bathroom cabinet and you flinch – in the mirror you see his chest is soaked in blood, a void at the center of it. At your sudden movement he twists to face you and his shirt is just the same washed-out white it was before. Now he definitely looks worried.

"Maybe it's best I take the bathroom. Last we were here it's where she kept her, ah, contraband," Kim says, keeping his voice carefully neutral. Belatedly you realize that you probably shouldn't be around drugs, but you're too shaken to even think about that. Maybe you are high already? It would explain the hallucinations. What were those painkillers Kim gave you?

You step out of the bathroom and into the living area. Your hands are shaking. You suddenly can't remember why you're here and how you got here. Wasn't someone waiting for you?

_Esprit de Corps_ : Lieutenant Kitsuragi is lying in a hospital bed, machines all around him. An IV needle in his vein, stark against the pale of his skin. The pale is encroaching.

You try to snap out of it. Cuno must have gone ahead to the roof. You make yourself limp up the stairs as your leg screams. Better not let him out of your sight lest he get himself into trouble. Kim is counting on you to solve this case.


	2. Praise (HDB/KK)

At first all you wanted was for the silent accusations to stop, the incredulous stares and the mounting evidence of your incompetence. Then you hit your lucky break - digging the bullet out of the dead man's skull proved your worth momentarily, a brief respite from bumbling from one fuck up to the next. You impressed the lieutenant, too.

You wanted more - more of the man you used to be, more of Kim calling you _detective_ in that appreciative tone. Kim calling you other things. Effective, tireless, a _great_ detective. He smiled at you whenever your unlikely deductions were right. You want to make him smile all the time now, you'd do anything for it.

He steps in front of you and reaches down to gently cup your face. Then his fingers move to grasp your chin, tilting it upwards. 

"You're doing so well, Harry," Kim says. Your heart sings. 


End file.
